Leçon de Flirt
by LilouOnigiri
Summary: Glen Vakarian est tombé amoureux d'une certaine Olivia qu'il a rencontré à la Citadelle. Ne sachant pas comment draguer, Lanea Vakarian, sa sœur, va lui apporter un peu d'aide et les deux vont se lâcher au fur et à mesure de la pratique. (Garrus et Shepard sont seulement mentionnés)


**[Glen x Lanea] M/F**

Une envie d'essayer

Dans la soirée, alors que Jane et Garrus étaient parti au restaurant en amoureux, leur deux enfants, Lanea et Glen eux étaient rester à la maison. Lanea, était une humaine, que Shepard avait reccueilli sur Terre après la guerre contre les Moissonneurs, la petite avait seulement 6 ans. C'était une jeune fille maintenant, âgée de 23 ans, de taille moyenne et brune aux yeux bleues. C'est Garrus qui décida de lui donner un prénom Turien. Tandis que Glen, lui, était un jeune Turien que son père avait sauvé sur Palaven, avant d'arriver sur Terre. Lui, était le plus jeune, il avait seulement 3 ans. Aujourd'hui, il était âgé de 20 ans et était en pleine période d'examen pour devenir Spectre. Son apparence physique était différente des autres turiens, ses deux arcades zygomatiques étaient très développés, comme ceux de Saren Arterius. Ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude, comme sa mère et il possède le tatouage de son père, à l'exception que le "Y" sur ses mandibules soient remplacés par un "N". Il possède également une large cicatrice sur le torse en forme de croix, suite à une attaque contre sa soeur et trois petites sur son nez. Son prénom fut choisie par Jane Shepard, que les deux espèces aient donné chacun de leur prénom.

Des deux, Lanea était la plus sérieuse et sage. C'est elle qui devait intervenir à la place de ses parents si jamais Glen tentait de faire une bêtise, comme fumer des pétards vendus par des Butariens. On pouvait dire que c'était une "seconde" mère après Shepard. Glen lui, est plutôt un petit joueur et dragueur en plus de ça. Tout le contraire de son père qui lui est plutôt timide en matière d'amour et de sexe. C'était Shepard qui avait fait le premier pas. Il lui avait raconter cette histoire d'allonge et de souplesse, ce qui l'avait fait craqué.

D'ailleurs ces temps-ci, le jeune Turien avait flashé sur une humaine qui trainait souvent au bar de la Citadelle. Il la suivait et la regardait de tous les angles. C'était une petite rouquine, comme sa mère, le hasard. Même pendant qu'il s'entrainer pour devenir Spectre, il pensait souvent à elle toute la journée, ce qui le déconcentrer et qui lui fit baisser ses compétences. Sa soeur qui trouvait ça inadmissible, décida de lui en toucher un mot et celui-ci lui raconta alors que son esprit était centré sur la rouquine. Elle eu alors un plan : l'aider à draguer la jeune femme et essayer de le mettre avec elle pour qu'il puisse se remettre au boulot correctement. Et c'est ce soir qu'elle allait passer à l'attaque. Alors que Glen était dans sa chambre à regarder une revue, elle toqua à sa porte et rentra. Le turien referma le magazine à toute vitesse et le rangea sous le lit.

\- Encore occupé à regarder ton Fornax?

\- Tu devines toujours toi alors. Cela t'intéresse? Si tu veux je peux te le prêter, dit-il en faisant bouger ses mandibules en un sourire.

-Non merci, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire, comme, m'occuper de toi !

\- Hmpf... bref qu'est-ce que tu veux? Que je t'aide à ranger la vaisselle avant que Papa et Maman arrive? Qu'on regarde un film ensemble? Qu'on-

-Non encore mieux. Je vais t'apprendre les bases pour draguer ta future copine... Comment elle s'appelle déjà?

\- Olivia. Donc c'est aujourd'hui que tu veux qu'on fasse ça?

-Exactement ! Papa et maman sont pas là donc on est tranquille.

Lanea s'asseya sur le lit de son frère et commença à lui parler de techniques de dragues, assez basiques. Elle s'y connaissait, elle avait eu un petit ami Drell mais ils se sont quittaient i mois, cela ne tenait plus entre eux. Donc elle était la mieux placer pour lui apprendre les bases.

-Si tu veux attirer son attention, déjà tu dois aller vers elle et lui parler. Tu peux lui proposer de sortir boire un verre ou encore d'aller aux restaurants. Et un peu plus tard, de lui offrir des fleurs. Nous, les humaines, ont apprécies beaucoup ces plantes.

-D'accord je vois. Et niveau sexe il faut attendre combien de temps?

-Que tu es incorrigible. Si tu es en couple avec, attends quelques mois voir si vous êtes bien ensemble avant de passer à l'acte. Et puis en attendant, tu as ta main et ton fornax. Ou l'ordinateur...

-Ok je mémorise ça. Demain j'irai de ce pas lui parler ! Après tout, les Turiens ont assez de succès auprès des femelles humains.

La jeune femme eut une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Il avait raison, ils avaient beaucoup de succès. C'est alors qu'elle eu une idée. Elle avait envie d'essayer de coucher avec un Turien depuis longtemps et elle songea donc à Glen. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment frère et soeur, vu qu'ils ne sont pas de la même espèce, il n'y avait aucun risque d'inceste. Alors, elle commença à enlever sa veste, prétextant qu'elle avait chaud.

-Glen, je vais t'enseigner comment embrasser une fille.

-Mais... Lanea... nous sommes frères et soeurs...

-On est pas nés des mêmes parents, donc on est pas vraiment des vraies frères et soeurs. Et puis, un baiser ne tue pas ! Il y a deux différents baisers, celui simplement avec les lèvres et l'autre avec la langue.

Le turien, écarta ses mandibules en un petit rire. Il s'adossa contre le mur et regarda sa soeur.

-Oh avec la langue donc? Et tu veux pratiquer ça avec moi?

-Juste te montrer comment on fait, rien d'autre.

 _Oh oui, j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer avec toi..._ pensait-elle.

Elle s'approcha doucement de son frère, se collant contre son torse osseux, et enlaçant son cou de ses deux bras. Elle rapprocha alors sa tête de la sienne. Avant qu'elle-même ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Glen posa sa bouche contre ses lèvres douces et légèrement humides. Lanea, rouge comme une tomate, se retira rapidement et porta son regard ailleurs que sur son frère.

-Alors? C'est comme ça qu'on procède? Pour le baiser des lèvres. D'ailleurs votre texture est si douce, comparé à la notre.

\- Oui c'est bien, tu as compris Glen. Tu... tu veux qu'on s'entraine sur celui avec la langue ou tu veux qu'on voit ça une prochaine fois?

 _Pourquoi j'essaye de m'échapper alors que j'en ai envie? Est-ce que j'ai honte de faire ça avec mon frère? Pourtant, mon corps réagit comme s'il avait envie..._

Sans même lui répondre, le turien se mit au dessus d'elle et reposa sa bouche contre ses lèvres, forçant le passage de sa puissante langue bleue et rapeuse. Lanea lui céda le passage, tout en enlaçant sa langue avec la sienne, les faisant danser ensemble. Elle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du Turien et vint caresser doucement son dos, tout en le serrant contre elle. Celui-ci se retira et porta sa langue dans le cou de sa soeur, en la mordillant de temps en temps, ce qui lui fit lacher un petit couinement.

-Aaah Glen ! Tu te débrouilles bien pour un soit disant débutant... comment sais-tu ça?

-J'ai vu papa faire la même chose à maman par accident. J'étais attiré par les petits bruits étouffés dans leur chambre et je suis allé voir.

-Tu te gènes pas dis-donc, la vie privé ça existe ! Et puis on avait dit seulement les baisers!

Glen redressa sa tête, la fixant tout en souriant ; il s'approcha et murmura doucement dans son oreille.

-Pourtant tu avais l'air d'aimer ça...

D'un geste déplacé, il lui pelota un de ses seins, maintenu par son soutient gorge. Lanea poussait des petits soupirs de plaisir, tout en lui laissant accessible cette zone sensible que les mâles humains adoraient.

\- Donc ces choses sont censés être sexuels? J'ai entendu dire que les humains aiment bien les toucher et les prendre en bouche.

-Ca ne sert pas qu'à ça... ça sert aussi à allaiter.

-De quoi?

-Donner à manger au bébé qui nait. Glen... tu veux... vraiment continuer? lui dit-elle, le coeur battant tellement fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de son corps.

-Maintenant qu'on est lancé... je ne dis pas non.

Sans prévenir, il lui enleva son débardeur et essaya de dégraffer son soutient gorge. Après quelques secondes, il réussit à lui enlever et prit une de ses mamelles en bouche, en évitant de la mordre avec des dents pointues et tranchantes comme des rasoirs. Laena qui appréciait le contact de sa langue sur son téton, commença à mouiller dans sa petite culotte. Elle était en sueurs et rouge, et bien évidemment excitée, vu comment ses tétons étaient dressées. Glen se retira et posa un doux baiser sur son ventre. Lui aussi, ses sens semblaient s'éveiller avec le temps. La jeune femme remarqua une petite bosse dans son pantalon. Elle s'approcha et baissa avec ses deux mains le bas du Turien et y découvrit alors sa verge bleue se dresser fièrement sous son nez.

-Ah mais... elle est à l'intérieur !

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas de ton espèce?

-Non... nous ne sommes pas formés pareil... mais... c'est assez intéressant. De plus tu vas connaitre une chose que seul les Asaris, les Humains et les Quariens peuvent faire.

-Hm... et je peux savoir ce que c'est?

En réponse à sa question, Lanea prit son organe dur dans sa main et prit juste le gland en bouche. Le turien lâcha alors un grognement de plaisir. Il posa une de ses mains dans sa chevelure brûne et la forca à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Aaah Lanea... en gros tu veux dire que tu peux la prendre en bouche et t'amuser avec c'est ça? Tu vas être une bonne grande soeur et tu vas t'occuper d'elle, lécher, sucer, ce que tu veux, tant que tu me fais jouir, d'accord? Surtout un conseil... nous sommes dextro-aminés et vous lévo-aminés. N'avale pas ma semence d'accord? C'est un conseil.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, petit frère.

Pendant que Lanea prit son organe en bouche, Glen posa ses deux mains sur sa tête et caressa sa chevelure doucement, emmèlant parfois quelques mèches autour de ses doigts. Soudain il eut un gémissement incontrôlé alors que sa soeur lui goba entièrement la verge jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, c'était humide et agréable pour lui qu'il en eu quelques spasmes.

-Grande soeur... aaah tu te débrouilles tellement bien... je peux pas m'en passer maintenant... aaah ouais... je vais pas tarder... je te conseille de te retirer !

Aussitôt, la brunette se retira et continua de le mastuber à l'aide de sa main. Après quelques minutes, le turien gémit et déversa sa semence sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Celui-ci s'écroula sur le dos, pendant que Lanea essuya les dégats à l'aide d'une serviette. Par la suite, elle s'allongea sur lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements de son coeur qui semblaient s'atténuer petit à petit.

-C'était super bon... putain.

-Et encore... tu as des tas de choses à découvrir... comme... procurer du plaisir à une femme à l'aide de ta langue.

-Ah ouais... je dois faire la même chose entre tes jambes c'est ça? Tu veux qu'on test ça?

-Glen... on va beaucoup trop loin...

-Tu as bien dis qu'on était pas vraiment lié... et puis je ne suis pas en couple, toi non plus, on peut très bien s'amuser de temps en temps, qu'en penses-tu?

Il enleva alors son T-shirt, révélant son torse balafré et séduisant, ce qui fit rougir de nouveau la brunette. Elle posa sa main sur sa cicatrice et la toucha doucement.

-Dire que tu l'as reçu en me protégeant... de ces salopards de Butariens alors qu'on était en promenade sur Oméga... depuis l'absence de Papa, la violence a de nouveau augmenté... il faudrait carrément se balader en armure, les flingues sur soit. Petit frère... je m'en veux de m'être séparer de toi pour aller dans un autre endroit... si je m'étais pas aventuré là... tu n'aurais jamais eu-

-Allons allons, c'est de mon devoir de te protêger, tu es quand même ma soeur. Ne culpabilise pas, tu avais le droit d'aller là où bon te semble.

Alors qu'il lui lança un sourire, elle se mit sur le dos au bout du lit, la tête en face de lui. Elle lui lança un regard rempli d'émotions. Il comprit alors le message et se mis entre ses deux jambes, tout en sortant sa langue. Il posa d'abord un doux baiser sur son clitoris, ce qui fait frémir la jeune fille. Puis en suite il s'attaqua au reste. Il lécha avec application toute sa vulve, de haut en bas, en titillant son clitoris avec un de ses doigts. Elle poussait des petits soupirs, en redemandant encore et encore et poussa un cri de surprise quand elle le sentit enfoncer un doigt dans son entrée humide, faisant des va-et-viens assez régulier. Tout en suçotant son clitoris, il accéléra la cadence de son doigt, faisant jouir Lanea qui déléssa quelques goûtes de mouille sur ses draps. Il se retira et embrassa de nouveau sa soeur, la blotissant contre son torse.

-Pas mal Vakarian... je crois que tu es prêt.

-Héhé... je suivrais tes conseils. Et merci encore. Si je n'ai pas mes chances avec elle... je sais à qui m'adresser.

-Oh toi alors.


End file.
